The Morehouse School of Medicine Prevention Research Center (MSM PRC) seeks continued funding through the 2014-2019 period. MSM PRC conducts interdisciplinary community-based prevention research in African American and other minority communities; trains minority community-based researchers and public health practitioners; and demonstrates the value of community coalitions in conducting research. MSM PRC is governed by a Community Coalition Board (CCB) that represents a partnership between the City of Atlanta's Neighborhood Planning Units T, V, X, Y and Z, three academic institutions and seven agencies (inclusive of state and local health departments). The CCB serves as a governing body with the majority being comprised of community residents and its Chair is always a community representative. Our research addresses priorities set by the CCB and the leading causes of health disparities and health problems in their communities. The proposed core intervention research project seeks to expand MSM PRC's research scope and focus on HIV and other sexually transmitted infections (STI's) among adolescents ages 14-18. The research to be undertaken is designed to address gaps in the efficacy and effectiveness literature related to HIV and STI prevention among African American youth. This research will address gender differences, the efficacy of a multi-component intervention vs. a single component intervention, and the efficacy of including parents in the intervention. We propose a health promotion research intervention that will reach youth at local Boys and Girls Clubs, YMCA's and community organizations using social media in a major social marketing campaign. The research will compare the effectiveness of four aims. Aim #1 will use the Be a Responsible Teen intervention; Aim #2 will include a social marketing intervention and a parental component; Aim #3 will be based on the HIV-RAAP intervention and will incorporate media literacy; and Aim #4 will constitute a comparison group. Ecological, Social Cognitive, and Cultivation theories and models will guide this research.